Forbidden Knowledge
by shinesthruthedarkness135
Summary: After Korra gets her bending back, they leave for Republic City to return to a huge ball for their return. Set in a tremendously massive old library with many nooks and crannies. When Korra decides to take a break for a minute and explore, someone follows her. What will they learn together? M for lemons and smut in the next chapter. Please review! Feedback will continue my writing!
1. Chapter 1

**A new story, just this ones a little more easy to connect with since TLOK just ended for the season. Hope you guys like it! Please review.**

Tenzin walked into my loud room, and sat down, which was filled with my laughter, Bolin's and Mako's playful and light hearted banter, while Asami tranquilly walked to the window over looking the bay of republic city and stared. I quickly peeked at her, knowing what her problem was. She no longer was dating the stunning and strong amber-eyed man any longer, and when she was, he was only thinking about me. I smiled, and felt my face heat up. He only loved me. I flicked my eyes and my mind back reality where I was laying on my bed and laughing to the playful fight between the amazing brothers. We were all so excited to be back in our city, after the flight to the South Pole to restore my bending.  
" Oh ho ho! So youuuu think that just because I'm a earth bender means that I can't do your fancy-shmancy fire bending... Spins and jumpies?" Bolin lightheartedly yelled back.  
"No no no! I just meant that it's harder for you!" Mako calmly said with a smile, getting up from his chair across the room, he walked over towards me, smiling more and with his eyes glowing. My face burned and I turned my head away for a second. _So u can take on Ammon, but the boy you know who loves you makes you nervous? Agni. Come on Korra. Snap out of it._ He came over and sat down next to me and smiled as he looked into my eyes. My face burned. He put a hand on my knee.

"So WHAT THEN? Earth benders somehow are less able to jump? I can jump! Look! EVEN PABU CAN JUMP!" Bolin yelled, snapping his fingers 3 times, and to his joy, Pabu did his little performance and jumped three times. "SEE?" Bolin's face was crazy, and he waved his arms around like a maniac.

Mako collapsed right next to me on the bed, smiled and simply shrugged, "Hey, don't think Pabu can do less then you, he actually is quite agile. Unlike Mr.-Grounded-to-the-ground over there", he said looking at me laughing, and winked. Bolin collapsed on the ground, seeing there was no way to win without loosing his sanity. Mako's eyes bore into mine, and this time they were more loving, more sexual then ever. He reached his hand up and caressed my jaw line with his thumb. I smiled, putting my hand atop his, showing him I felt the same. _I still loved him._ Then I realized the quiet Asami was still in the room. I shot up from the love-fest and looked at her. Mako shot up too and got in mental battle mode, ready to be at my side no matter what. I peered at her. She was still looking out the window, just this time sitting. I relaxed my shoulders, and he entwined his fingers in mine again, showing me there was no need to worry about her.

"Ahem." A slightly irritated Tenzin said. "For the 5th time." _We must've been too caught up in… Everything… _

"Oh! Yes Master Tenzin?" I said, slightly embarrassed. All eyes turned to him, even the distant Asami.

"Upon your return, the council of republic city has requested you to come to the Ball, held in your honor Korra." Tenzin said, looking at me. And with a flash of quick air, there ran in Jinora and Ikki, with eyes full of excitement.

"Oh my Agni, let us go! Let us go! We wanna be like princesses and meet our princes and live happily ever after!" They both shouted.

Tenzin replied with a swift, "No. You're too young, this is an adult party." He turned to us. "You must go, it would be rude not to. The entire city's officials are there, including other cities. Wear your best attire. Tonight at the Binyoau Library at 8pm to 12:30 pm. You have an hour to get ready," He said, walking out of the room.

Bolin returned from his maniac faint, and yelled excitedly, "Lets go partay! And at the rich people library!" As he dashed out the room. Asami had quietly walked out, going to get ready.

I looked and Mako and shrugged, "I guess we're going to party then."

He smiled at me to reassure me and placed his hand on my cheek, "Its going to be fun. Don't stress, if you need to, take a break." He leaded in slowly, and I quickly returned with a more passionate kiss then he thought. I pressed me tongue against his lips to gain entrance to his mouth for that fervent kiss that every second I long for. _He was just a great kisser. Well, apparently so if he could send the Avatar into a tizzy. _

He pulled away sadly and said, "As much as I completely lust for your kiss, I think we need save that till afterwards," He winked "You need to practice your celebrity appearance now."

**Smut and lemon in upcoming chapters, but you guys need to tell me what you want to happen! I know the majority, just tell me what type you want! Kinky? Sweet? Bad-ass? Lustful? Powerful? Leave your answer in reviews+ don't forget to review the story its-self, Cheers.**


	2. Chapter 2

Forbidden Knowledge 2

**Needed to set the story! Please review, I cant wait to make a sexy Makorra scene. **

Mako, Bolin, Asami and Tenzin all stood in the middle of a bustling and colorful ball a quarter past 8 in their best clothing. Bolin was wearing a bright green suit, with a bright yellow bowtie, and was completely basking in his glory. He loved the way people looked at him in his favorite suit! He knew what they were thinking _He smirked a sexual smirk_. "whoa he's just too hot! I can't take it!" _I'm sexy and I know it_. Asami stood in a semi-tight long black dress with little navy beading. The dress had a high Asian-inspired neckline and a slight navy stitch. Mako could have sworn she looked like she had just come from a funeral. She stood quietly and aloof, and with her hair tied up into a pretty, but uptight looking braided ponytail. She stared down at her small silver flats, silently, as Mako examined her, hoping this wasn't because of him.

He decided to take his mind off of the dreary girl and gazed around the room, but was stopped by the tall and strong Tenzin. He wore a formal air monk outfit, which were basically the same look of his usual uniform, just in black and white. _If anything goes wrong, at least he'll be able to protect us, he's in comfortable clothes. Unlike me in this monkey-suit… _Mako slightly frowned, and shuffled in his dressed up clothes._ Where is Korra? That woman is always late… _He smiled, just thinking about what she might be wearing, as he noticed his pants getting a little tight. _Shit, ok ok, Mako, another thing to think about. At least she'll make me feel a little better about this suit… _

He waited, still gazing around the room. The group had nothing more to talk about, and were just waiting for Korra as the people around them danced in the brightly lit main room in the Library. Books lined the entire 5 story room with small terraces for each level. There was a grand staircase that led down to the loud room, covered with the finest, and oldest red velvet flooring with real gold and ruby accents on the floors, ceilings, and railings. _No doubt a place for the Avatar to be welcomed in, she definitely deserves it. _Just then, Mako saw a glimmer of blue out of the corner of his eye coming through the grand doorway to the top of the stairs leading to the dance floor. There Korra was, in a beautiful long sparkling blue gown. She stared, as his jaw dropped, just slightly. He noticed most of the people stopped dancing to see her entrance, and the music quieted down just a little. The whole ball was in awe of this beautiful avatar.

I walked through the arc of the door, and met the edge of the stairs to see the whole ball with eyes on me. _Don't mess up, don't mess up. _I held my head high, and smiled. I knew exactly why they were in such awe. It's not like none of them had seen me before. Nope, they definitely had, but they had seen me in my usual South Pole clothing. My sporty clothing. But this dress was completely different. It was an ombre sparkling gown, starting from the fitted long sleeve navy top, and gorgeously fading into a bright teal blue and the slightly looser bottom, and followed by a small train. But there were sexy elements. Other then the top being tight as spandex, my hair, instead of being pulled up, I let down into sexy flowing waves. And the not to mention the back. The back of my dress was not there, from the back of my neck to the very bones above hop bones above my ass. For once I felt beautiful in such a revealing dress, or any dress for that matter. I flawlessly glided down the steps in my navy high heels, to my gapping mouthed man. He looked stunning in his suit. He wore a black suit with a maroon vest, and an ebony bow tie. I couldn't believe he was mine. All mine. The people around finally put themselves together, and started getting back to what they were doing before.

I kissed Mako on the cheek and took a look at him, to realize he was still in shock. I reached out mu pointer finger and as sexily as possible, closed his jaw, then moving my hand down his neck and onto his chest with a lustful look. He slightly moaned while closing his eyes and tilting his head slightly back. At this point Bolin was off getting smothered in fangirl kisses so he didn't notice.

"You look… just… I'm at a loss for words Korra." He said, with shock still on his face.

"Thanks, you look pretty amazing yourself, save a dance for me ok?" I winked, knowing Tenzin wanted me to talk to some officials (mostly because he was motioning behind Mako).

I Sighed, having talked to what seemed like the entire ball. _Why are there so many officials? Why cant we just be one and done?" _I guess Mako would just have to wait a bit, knowing he said to take a break when I got flustered. I walked up the small back stairs up into what seemed like a majestic maze of books. The room was about 4 stories tall, and like the other room, completely filled with books. I ran my hand against the wall of books while walking into the corridor connecting it to the right, and then the corridor following. _This place goes on forever! _I decided this was far enough away from the action, and found a medium book nook which I stayed and looked. I stopped and read the labels. _Avatar Aang, the legend. Avatar Aang, the legendary cook! Avatar's the cycle. How to Know if you child's the avatar. _I chuckled reading the other labels. _Avatars and their love—_

Someone's arms came around me, and pushed me, un-harming me, against the wall. His arms pinned me there, as he pressed his hips into my backside, where I fell a large and protruding lump. He bent his head down as I began to struggle and caressed his lips against my bare shoulder while whispering, "Still up for that dance?" In a seductive manner.

I relaxed, knowing it was my love. "Oh," as I spun around to meet him only inches from my face. I could see he was wonderfully aroused, which made the inside of my thighs tingle. I was wet for him. I needed that bulge to be free, to release my love into me. I needed him in me. "Absolutely." I said back, with a sexy look.

"Good. But I had something a little different in mind."

**Sexual cliffy! What do you think he has in mind? Well, its kind of obvious, but still! Next chapter is no doubt the down and dirty smutty lemons. Any thing you guys specifically want in their smut? Ill be sure to add it. Please leave your answers and reviews below. Cheers guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

Forbidden Knowledge 3

**Hey guys, trying to keep up with the demand! Ill try and post one the soonest I can every time, and apparently that's every 24hours. Ill continue writing with more speed with more reviews! Highly prized to me! **

He drew me into him hard and quick for a hungry kiss, his hands staying forcefully at my hips, trying to make what seemed like no space between us closer. _Its like he's making the space, which is none, negative, pulling my body into his. _I loved it, and yearned to show him. He vigorously kissed me, like there was no tomorrow, like we were running out of time. He hurriedly stuck his sweet bubblegum tongue thinking he would need to pry my lips for entrance, but to his delight, there was no need, I let the battle over tongue dominance begin without any moments that would be spent prodding to waste.

My body grew excruciatingly hot just knowing all this was pent up for to him, what seemed like forever. I ran my hands through his silk black hair, as he began to work his magnificent kisses from my now crimson lips down my golden cheekbone, definitely one of his favorite kissing places. I arched my back loving every moment, with a slight moan. My heart was beating out of control, one because of the crazy hormones between us, and me not knowing exactly how to or what to do to make him in complete and utter ecstasy. That moan obviously threw the hormonal boy over the edge, with his swelling pants protruding even more into my hip. He ran his lip up my jaw and it sent shivers down my spine.

He got to my ear and nibbled, and seductively said, "Korra, You've been a very, very big tease to me lately." _Wow, I've never seen him like this. Dirty and dark. _My cilt quaked, ready for him, as I felt myself get unbelievably hotter. I couldn't take it.

"Agni, Mako, shut the fuck up and fuck me already." I whispered, ready for his teasing to stop.

"Close your eyes. Now." He said, compellingly. I did as my man told, knowing there would be no sweet sperm in me if I didn't. Then in a whirl motion, he picked me up against the book banister and sat me down, opening my legs for a closer spot for him. He took of his velvety red scarf, which I thought he had left behind. _He was planning this all along... You mean we could've been doing this earlier? _He took it off and tied both of my hands together in a stiff and tight know, and fixed it to the wood shelves behind me, just to my hands where tied with my arms raised completely above my head. He smirked a dark sexy smirk, and began kissing me down through my dress, my neck. I moaned quietly, and he continued. _This isn't beginners anymore Korra, we're going all the way. _He kissed down my neck to my breasts, now hard and he smiled. They were because of him. He kissed one while massaging the only, and switched. Mako gave each his full attention, making me arch my back to thrust them in his face further. He dragged his wondrous mouth lower, down to my belly button, and slowly continued, looking up for my approval. I quickly nodded.

He drew my long skirt up to my panty line, and softly touched my cilt through my black lacy panties. _I hate this! Him teasing me so much... Well, Love-hate..._ This pace was too slow, and I preferred the fast one form before. I thrust onto him, making him know to hurry up.

"Korra Korra, Hasn't Tenzin taught you anything? Patience is key…" he said as his sizzling breath gazed the delicate skin. He quickly removed my panties, and moved his lips to my entrance. He grazed it with light kisses. I couldn't stand it again, moaning, I thrust my curls into his face further, as the strangest feeling occurred. A soft, warm object entered me, and rushed around inside of my vagina. Mako's tongue. I moaned extremely loud, as her began to slowly push it deeper and then, out, deeper, and then out. _Oh my Agni…. What Mako can do with his tongue… _I grew frustrated at the bindings around my hands, and began to try and break free, wanting my hands to do a different job, holding his manhood. My thighs began to steam and tingle. I new it would be only moments before I cummed, and got a little red faced because of the thought of it on his face. Then, with a flash, Mako thrusted two fingers inside of me at a jagged pace, obviously he was getting weak in the knees too. He felt around for my g-spot, and hit it. I screamed, as I came all over Mako's hand. He brought his face up to mine, keeping my dress hiked and me sitting on the shelve. He drew his cummed hand up, and brought it to his lips, licking sexily the cum off.

"You ready to be released baby?" He said in his sexy deep tone.

"Let me go. Now." I forcefully said back. Surprisingly, with no other words or hesitation, the bindings were gone, and I jaggedly ran my hands all over Mako with a deep kiss. He tasted like me. I quickly ran my hands down his shirt and began undoing his pants, letting his black trousers fall to the floor, and with his underwear quickly following. His penis stood completely erect, as my eyes opened in surprise. _Its huge... How is that... Going to fit?_ I touched it, and he threw his head back.

"Babe. Now," I said.

He knew that there was no time to spare. I looked at him with passionate and alluring eyes as he drew his immense standing penis closer to my entrance. He parted my legs more, and It grazed my entrance, sending me into a tizzy. He saw that, and drove it in deep, then a silent paused second. I gasped, surprised he had penetrated me that deeply in one motion, and also that his massive manhood even fit all the way in.

I teared up a little being a virgin, but grabbed his ass and forcefully pulled him in, signaling it was time. He drew out, and with another slow deep thrust, he penetrated me, this time not as painful. My head was spinning with hormones.

"Quicker, FASTER!" I screamed. Mako pounded me erratically, grabbing my butt for a deeper and fuller experience, as I dug my nails into his back. The shelf shook crazily. He thrusted harder and deeper, throwing his full length into me. I once again felt that beautiful heat, and knew I was about to, feeling my walls grow tight. Unbelievably, Mako's dick grew too, and I knew he was on the edge. Throwing his head back, He spewed semen into my vagina just as I came, and my head was a tizzy of excitement and lust knowing he was in me, and hopefully would stay there for another 9 months.

"Ohh, oh, Oh Korra!" He yelled. But he didn't stop there. Mako wasn't doing to be that cliché boy who just fell on top of me and said he loved me. No. He slowed his pace just to quicken it again, this time unthinkably more vigorously.

"I'm not done with you yet, I want you. Forever. You're my forever girl." He whispered, reading my mind in between his forceful thrusts, "Its spectacular knowing you chose me, chose my semen inside you." He thrusted the deepest unfathomable thrust, with my hips moving to meet his with my nails digging so badly into his back, throwing us over again, and him discharging a larger liquid then before. We were spent. His shoulders relaxed, and he kissed my shoulder, then my lips.

"My forever girl." He pulled out, and set me down onto my feet panting. He pulled my dress back down and I quickly picked up my panties and slid them on underneath. I couldn't believe that happened. I hurriedly fixed my hair and straightened my dress.

"I'm sure Tenzin is looking for you to talk to more officials, we better hurry back," as he said, putting his underwear and pants back on and straightening them back out. "Prett good "dance though huh?" He smiled.

"Pretty damn good, you have to dance with me like that more often," I said, winking. We split up, hurrying back to the ball so that we wouldn't look too conspicuous.

**How was that guys? Satisfying? PLEASE review, and I will be sure to make more stories! Do you think this story should be left her or continued? Tell me and review! Cheers.**


End file.
